fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Vs. Warrior Angel: Round 6 of the Grand Magic Games
----Chapter 5---- "That was a great battle, but we still have one more to go!" Mato said to pump up the crowd. The crowd cheers with a bitter sweet tone as they know the day is almost over. "First to the arena is one of Koma Inu's first members, the Water Torrent mage Scorpius!" The crowd cheers on, with Koma Inu being the loudest out of everyone. "Next to the arena is the Humanoid Demon of Warrior Angel! Esca Merle!!" The crowd cheers on as everyone in the arena is cheering on the last two opponents. "This shall be fun" as Scorpius and Esca meet in the center to shake hands. "Let's end the day with a bang!" Scorpius said. Scorpius gets ready for the fight, encompassing himself with a layer of water for protection. Esca grabs his hand to shake it. "It'll be a blast." She said with a friendly face. She walked back to a far enough distance away and turned around. "And I won't be holding back." She responded to what Scorpius said. She just stood there as dark red magic energy was released from her body as an aura as what appeared to be fire. The 2 stared at each other with excited faces as they wait for the person to make the first move. "How about we make this a little bit more comfortable?" Scorpius says as he creates a storm up above, As it starts raining, water begins to pool around the arena. "I hope you don't mind wet clothes and hair. I absolutely love it." and as he says this, he points a finger at Esca commanding water to fire at her at the velocity of a barrage of bullets! Esca watches as he commands his attacks. "Wow thats very impressive. You control the water perfectly." She flipped over doing a few back flips evading the water barrages. "But not enough to beat me." She came running towards at an incredible speed as she ran around his water attack. "Now lets have some fun." She said with excitement as dark red flame-like magic energy was released from her arms "Wahoooooo." As she came close she combined the magic energy into a fiery ball and blasted it at Scorpius. This isn't good Scorpius thinks as he throws up a barrier of water where he was and using his Wave Running technique, he zipped away from Esca's attack and around to her side, Firing a Water Cannon at her to knock her off balance. Esca's arm is engulfed in the dark flame as she waves it outwards. A wave of dark flame is flown towards him as it collides with the water cannon attack. As both attacks are canceled out she leaped threw the spells as she came closer to him with her hand engulfed in the dark flame. "Chaos Fist!" She said as she prepared to punch him. Scorpius surrounds his fist in water to try and take some of the attack power away as he grabs the fist in its punch, pulls it behind Esca causing her to follow her arm and flip down on her back. "OW HOLY CRAP THAT BURNS!!!" Scorpius says after the attack. "I can stop fire easily, but that stuff is nasty." She placed her hands on the ground and wrapped her legs around him. She then lifted herself up on her hands and backflipped slamming him into the ground. She then released him and front flipped away as she landed perfectly a few feet away. "Thats cause this isn't no fire buddy." She said as she lifted her hand and released the dark flame on it. "Thanks for the heads up. Now for some real fun." Scorpius says as he stands up. "You want to know why I love water? It's everywhere in the world. In the air, in the ground, in every living being." "Why are you telling me this?" Esca asks, waiting for his next attack. "I am saying that due to my control of water I can shift it any which way I want. And since you have some within yourself..." Scorpius stops for a second, with both a storm in his eyes and regret for hurting a fellow mage, "I can twist you any which way!" Scorpius puts up both hands facing Esca. She feels her pushed back against the wall of the arena. Scorpius then forces all of the water that's in the arena to gather from his arm and to surround Esca, creating a connection from the two. He then used his Fulgurate Storm bracelet to try and shock Esca with lightning that is amplified by the water! Scorpius didn't see magical energy located below him as Esca concentrated her magic on the spot below him as she was being controlled by him. As she trapped by his water she noticed lightning coming from his bracelet and knew he planed to use the water to amplify it. She then said in a serious tone "Burst." Dark flame bursted under him which caught Scorpius by surprise as it send him flying in the opposite direction. Esca was free from the water before the lightning could reach her and his control over her was also broken. "Alright!" She said in a grateful yet excited tone. She ran towards him at an incredible speed. "Try that blood controlling trick again and ill give you far worst then that my friend." The dark flames engulfed her entire arm. She leaped into the air as the dark flames changed into a wide half circle blade and came down ready to slash him. "Reaper Blade!" "Blood bending? That's gross. By the way. Bye bye!" Scorpius says while he fires his Water Spout around him and up at Esca to fling her into the air! She move the blade on its edge as she cuts threw the water. Damn I missed somehow. Then Scorpius turns his body to water and melts out of view of Esca. As Esca reaches the ground "Well now try and find me." said Scorpius seemingly from every place around the arena. Suddenly a giant hand of water comes behind Esca and starts to do a slapping motion to slap her across the arena. As Esca tries to endure and block water hands she tries to fine Scorpius. "So are you gonna hide in the water all day doesn't sound like an enjoyable fight i might get board waiting for you to show yourself." She said with a grin on her face. "Well if you are so bored, why don't you go for a little swim?" ''says Scorpius creating a tsunami in the arena, guiding it to Esca, About to rush over her and take her for a swim in the undertow. Esca had a shocking expresion on her face as she saw the giant wave. "Oh you've gotta be kidding!" The tsunami washed over her pulling her in the rapped current. She struggles to get control of herself until she had an idea. Her hand released the dark flame and fired a blast at the ground, the blasted turned into a living arm as it grabbed the ground and kept her steady. "''Why don't you let go already and try surfing? It's more fun then sitting there" ''jokes Scorpius as he sent a Water Spout to push off her magic, and a wave to grab her again. Once again she struggled to fight the currents -I have to do something quickly.- she thought in her head as the wave kept pushing her. Suddenly Esca was taken up by the waves and was standing, no, 'surfing' on the wave next to the now solid Scorpius. "See I told you you could surf. Let's see who can do the best trick!" Scorpius said with a laugh. You can tell that Scorpius was hurting from Esca's magic as well. Both his hands and clothes were now blistering, as well as his legs from the previous blast. As Esca got up in front of Scorpius her body was releasing dark flames as an aura. "So you want to a best trick hu?" the dark flames intensifies as she quietly says "Shockwave". A sudden burst of dark flames bursted around her with Scorpius near by catching him by surprise. The Shockwave knocked Scorpius off of his feet and into the water, cracking his head against the floor of the arena. The water then receded and both Esca and Scorpius were on floor of the arena, with Scorpius getting on his knees. He starts to smile and laugh. "Well that hurt a bit. You are strong aren't you?" Scorpius said. He then looks up at Esca with a sadistic grin and blood shot eyes, His whole side was steaming and blistering from the blast. "I have a few more ideas on how to win this fight haha." He got up to his feet. He points to two fingers at Esca and two chains of water grabbed hold of her arms, and then two more at her ankles. "I know you can break free of these but it won't matter for much longer." He says with a tone of glee. "You are about to have a much bigger issue to worry about...." and with that, the air pressure around Esca began to increase, becoming muggier, stickier. Esca could feel the air inside of her long thicken, almost to what felt like water. "This is what I call Simulated Drowning. I do hope you enjoy the feeling of your life being taken away with each breath." Now an aura of dark energy was pulsing from Scorpius' birth mark and around the rest of his body. "How will you escape this? Tick. Tock. Goes the clock... and Esca's life is fading..." Scorpius laughs with delight. Esca looks at scorpius's blood shot eyes in surprise. "His eyes! They changed!" She thought in her head. Before Esca could do anything she was grabbed by his water chains and was lifted into the air. She struggles to break free. "What do you mean by other issues Scorpius what are you planing!" She yells in confusion. Then suddenly Esca had trouble breathing. "Whats going on i cant breath. Its as if I'm drowning in water while I'm in mid air" She thought in her head. "Has he gone insane, He plans to kill!" She thought with worry as she saw dark energy pulsing within Scorpius. "Wait whats that? is that what is making him act like this? If so i have to do something before its to late." She closed her eyes and focused her magic energy on the ground around as it glowed with dark flames that Scorpius wasn't able to notice. She could feel herself getting weaker. As the dark flames intensifies, just before she had run out of oxygen and was an inch away from death she opened her eyes with a angry look. "'Annihilation'!" Right under Scorpius a massive explosion of powerful dark flames erupted under Scorpius as he was blown away thus freeing her from the water chains and his spell on her. Due to her condition the spell wasn't as strong as it was suppose to be but enough to cause major damage to Scorpius. She fell to the ground as she took a huge breath to get air in her. She looked at Scorpius who had 3rd degree burns all over his body. "Oooooh that stings" Scorpius said, still with the crazed look. He stands back up surprisingly. "But the thing about Scorpions, well, we sting as well. And I know just how to pay you back for that last blast!" He cackles and with immense energy now flowing through him. "I'M GOING TO BOIL YOUR BLOOD HAHA!!!" And with that Scorpius takes control of Esca's body again through the water in her blood, this time raising its temperature towards it's boiling point. Esca could feel the heat within her body "Scorpius what are your doing!" She fell to her knees due to the pain. "Ugh i have to end this madness quickly before I'm finished." She struggles to get to her feet and tries to withstand the pain. "Scorpius! I don't know whats wrong with you but i won't just stand here as you try to kill me!" She shouts to him as he is amazed she could stand up. "I'll free you from this hatred inside you!" She raises her left hand and lowers the right hand. Dark flames was released from both of them as she moves her hands in a wide circle and ends with her right hand raised and the left hand lower. Her the dark flames increased as she combines her hands thus combining the magic energy together and points it at scorpius. Just before she came close to dropping she quietly said. "'Destruction.'" An intense blast of dark flames is blasted at Scorpius. The blast engulfed Scorpius and caused a massive explosion with Scorpius inside. giving her condition this spell wasn't as strong as it was suppose to be but enough to cause major damage to Scorpius once again. She then dropped to her knees free from his spell once again. '-SNAP-''' What the hell just happened? Scorpius thought as he stood up. He looked over at Esca. "Esca... you look like you've seen death... what..." And at that Scorpius falls face down in the arena, close to death from two major attacks from Esca. ----------- The crowd cheered at the intense battle! "What a wonder battle and a great win for Warrior Angel! Esca Merle wins 10 points!" Mato announces to the arena. As everyone in Warrior Angel celebrated, Koma Inu looked on horrified at what they had just seen. "That's the end of the day folks! We will see you all tomorrow for the team battle!" Mato said as the last announcement of the day. Samarra Inari spoke up after a minute of silence "Annalina! Zero! Nova! Come with me. We need to go help Scorpius!" As they rushed to go heal and question Scorpius, a figure at the top of the stands in the shadows was watching the whole scene... "So it looks like he did inherit the Gift. Just as my father said he would. You can't run from fate Scorpius. Tick. Tock. Goes the clock nephew. hahaha" and with that, the mysterious figure melts into the shadows and disappears like no one was there. ---End of the first day of the Grand Magic Games--- ----End Chapter---